<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cap's in Charge. by KPOPMARVELGIRL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125023">Cap's in Charge.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL'>KPOPMARVELGIRL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter and the Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap is called to go on a recovery mission and Peter is the only avaible Avenger on the compound both go but it's a trap and they get stuck, they wait until help arrives and get to know each other better...</p><p>(After Endgame, Tony Survives, lifes go back to normal)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter and the Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cap's in Charge.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost Ten in the morning at the compound, Peter was on his room, sleeping soundly, he usually woke up earlier but it was finally weekend and he decided to have a rest because last night patrol was a bit harder than others days, after Thanos stuff was over he left the Spiderling thing for a while, he still remembered how badly hurt Tony had been then he didn't knew if his Aunt May was alive or what had happened in those five years with her, thanksfully Pepper was able to find her and god! he cried so much when he was finally able to hug her, both slept cuddled up that night. </p><p>The boy was still soundly asleep when Steve entered his bedroom a few minutes later after he asked Friday where was Peter, Fury just called him and the avengers to go on a recovery mission, however the others weren't at the compound, Tony, Natasha, and Vision were on their own mission, Bucky, Sam and Wanda the same, Clint went home because his wife Laura was in labor and Rhodey was accompaning the president to Argelia for a meeting with the president of that country,  Thor was still in space with the Guardians and Bruce was in a conference and he didn't need a Green Code so he was alone, or that was what he tought before Friday told him Peter was spending the weekend at the compound because May had a job meeting out of the country, the soldier hated to woke the kid up knowing he had a lot of action last night but he couldn't go on this mission alone,  he needed a smartass backup and Peter was the only Avenger avaible as Steve still didn't knew Strange and Scott so well like to go on a mission with any of the two and T'Challa was a bit busy in Wakanda being a King,   besides this could be a good training for the kid, the soldier sat at the edge of Peter bed and shook him softly...</p><p>-Peter -he said- peter kid wake up...</p><p>-Mr. Stark is saturday -he said groggily- </p><p>Steve laughed quietly and did it again...</p><p>-No Peter Tony is on a mission it's me Steve... -the blonde said- </p><p>Peter turned on his back while rubbing his eyes and sat down with a yawn...</p><p>-Sorry Cap didn't know it was you... -the teenager said- </p><p>-It's okay Peter -the soldier said- sorry to wake you up but Fury called for a recovery mission and there's no one else on the compound so it's only you and me...</p><p>-Really? a mission? -he asked more alert- that's great! </p><p>-You don't mind? -Steve asked- </p><p>-Are you kidding me? -Peter asked- I'd love to go on a mission with you!</p><p>-Okay put on your suit and I'll make you a sandwich -The blonde said- </p><p>Peter bathed quickly and putted on his suit, he was excited to go on a mission with no other than Captain America, he didn't have time to meet him properly on Germany because they were enemies back then after that the Avengers splited up and then he was killed hy Thanos and didn't came back after five years later so he was quite eager to have some super hero fun...</p><p>-Alright Queens eat your sandwich -Steve said all suited up as they boarded one of the quinjets- I'll tell you about the mission our way there... got it?</p><p>-Yes sir! -Peter said smiling- </p><p>Steve explained Peter shortly about Hydra, thanksfully he had read the files when Tony told him they were their most common enemy and that they didn't knew when to give up, Fury said this base was abandoned so they only had to go and retrieve as much information as they could, Peter was really smart so he would be a big help, he was like a mini Natasha when it came to hack computers...</p><p>-We're here -Steve said- put on your mask Queens...</p><p>Peter did as he was told, both entered the base with caution and found that indeed it was empty of any Hydra soldiers, Karen did a scan and comfirmed it, however Peter stayed closer to Steve just in case something happened both found the machine room quite easily and Peter got to work on the computers while Steve looked for any other information that could be found...</p><p>-This were the guys who kept Bucky prisioner, right? -Peter asked- </p><p>-Yeah -Steve said-</p><p>-Mr. Stark told me to be kind to him, he said this guys messed a lot with his head and he's still healing -The boy said- </p><p>Steve smiled, he was still surprised by how much Tony had changed over the years, the first time they meet each other they said so much things, mostly hate but back then he never tought Tony could change his egoistic self into something better, and boy he was wrong because this Tony was the best he could be, he saved the world fighting against Thanos he risked his life in the process, he lost an arm and even after that he was still there, fighting, living, and taking care of his wife his daughter and Peter that it was like another son to him and Pepper...</p><p>-You keep reffering to him as Mr. Stark even tough he told you to call him Tony -Steve pointed- </p><p>-Yeah I know -Peter said- It's just... I like calling him Mr. Stark... that's how all of this started... he appeared at my apartment one day and told my aunt about an Internship for me at Stark Industries... of course that was a facade for me being an Avenger...</p><p>-That sounds like Tony -Steve said chuckling- </p><p>-I asked him if I could call him Mr. Stark and it never stopped...</p><p>-Yeah I know what you mean -Steve said- </p><p>They were about to laugh but then Peter senses buzzed he took Cap hand and ran away just in time for a bomb to explode, the soldier used his shield to protect both, but they both went sent flying into a wall...</p><p>-What the...? -Peter exclaimed- this was supposed to be abandonated!</p><p>-It was a Trap -Steve said- now I even doubt about Fury call...</p><p>-What do we do? -Peter asked- </p><p>-There must be at least fifty of them -Steve said- we'll have to find a way out... strike as much Hydra soldiers as we can then find a window or something and get away, if we're lucky they haven't noticed the Quinjet is invisible mode and we will be able to go back home, if not we hide in the forest until we can call backup... got it?</p><p>Peter nodded, both stood up and ran to the door slamming it open, they were prepared to attack thinking there would be Hydra soldiers everywhere outside the doors but then again the place was empty...</p><p>-This doesn't have any sense -Peter said-they should be here!</p><p>Peter senses buzzed again and he didn't have time to scream and warn Cap about the danger when another bomb exploded and the entire building collapsed the floor crumpled under them and they fell in a hole with all the rubble... Steve was the first to wake up, he coughed up some dust and lifted a piece of rubble of himself before getting up on wobbly legs, his shield was some steps away still intact, he looked everywhere trying to find Peter but he couldn't see with all the rubble...</p><p>-Queens! -he screamed- Peter!</p><p>Peter tried to asnwer but only a loud moan of pain came out, the boy had just woke up and tried to get up but discovered he couldn't as there was a piece of metal impaled on his abdomen...</p><p>-Peter! Where are you? -Steve asked-</p><p>-I'm...here! -Peter screamed with all the strengh he had- </p><p>-Keep talking kid! -The soldier said- </p><p>Peter couldn't talk but he did a a lot of pained noises and soon Steve found him under a piece of rubble and swore under his breath as he saw the state the kid was in... an impaled object was one the injuries that counted as bad ones, and the abdomen wasn't a good place, to many organs...</p><p>-Alright kid don't move -Steve said- I'm gonna lift this thing and then I'll help you out okay?</p><p>Peter nodded and Steve got to work using all of his strengh to lift the pieces of rubble that were blocking his way to the younger hero, after lifting the last one he kneeled next to the boy lifted the mask of his head and took his hand in what he tried to be a comforting while he tought how to get out of there...</p><p>-The Spider... -Peter said- touch it twice...</p><p>-What? -Steve asked- what do you mean?</p><p>-Spider... on my chest -Peter said- touch it twice...</p><p>Steve did as Peter said the spider started sparkling a red light making apperence for a few seconds before it stopped...</p><p>-What was that? -Steve asked-<br/>
-Distress signal -Peter said, his eyes tightly closed- Someone... will come...</p><p>-Alright -Steve said while looking for some gauze anda small peroxide bottle on his belt- my turn now... I'm gonna have to pull this out before you start to heal around it... not gonna lie it going to hurt like a lot...</p><p>-It's okay -Peter said- I've been through worse...</p><p>-Alright kid -he said- at count of three...one two and three!</p><p>Peter gritted his theets and groaned in pain small debris pieces crumbling with the firm grasp of his hands as Steve pulled out the tube, the soldier poured the peroxide on the wound and Peter saw stars...</p><p>-God this hurts! -he exclaimed in a pained whine- </p><p>-You're doing really good kid -Steve praised- such a good trooper...Bucky would be proud...</p><p>Steve put some gauze to stop the blood that was now oozing out of the wound and pressed hard to slow the flow, he knew what to do he was a soldier, he was in a war, he  felt like crying but he didn't...</p><p>-Take your... hand away -he said- </p><p>-Sorry but I have to press to stop the bleeding kid- Steve said- </p><p>-I know just... give me a sec -he said- I got some...thing...</p><p>Steve removed his hands away<br/>
for a moment, Peter lifted a shaky hand to his abdomen and shot a compression web to the wound hissing when it hurt he repeated the procedure one more time and fell back to the floor clearly exhausted...</p><p>-Compression... web -he said- that will...stop the...blood.</p><p>Peter closed his eyes and was about to fall into unconcious, his side was pounding with a pain that came in waves, sleep sounded good, his metabolism burned trough any painkiller so sleep was his only relief however couldn't because in an instant he felt Steve hand shocking him awake...</p><p>-Hey you can fall asleep kid -he said- last time I fell asleep woke up 70 years later....</p><p>Peter smiled at the sudden joke...</p><p>-I'm tired -he said- like really tired...</p><p>-I know kid but you gotta stay awake -Steve said putting the teen's head on his lap- talk to me... about everything... talk  about Tony... you and Tony... he loves you like a son...</p><p>-When we went to space... that changed everything between us -Peter said- I still remember when Thanos... you know...</p><p>-It was hard for everyone -Steve said- but It must have been worse for you and Tony...</p><p>-Everyone died so fast -The younger said- to me it was so different... I was breaking apart but my healing factor was trying to heal me... the pain was umbereable... </p><p>-That's why you said you've been through worse pain before -Steve said surprised- that must be something  terrifying...</p><p>-Mr. Stark held my hand the entire time -Peter said smiling- I cried and cried and told him I didn't want to go then the pain went away and my world went black...</p><p>-When he came back alone from space the first thing he said was that he had lost you -Steve told him- he cried too...</p><p>-Yeah -Peter said- he never said anything about the crying but I could tell... by the way he hugged me when we saw each other again on the battle field... it felt really good almost like a dad...</p><p>-He used to say the kid when he was talking about you but now he says my kid -Steve told him- </p><p>-It's feels good -Peter said- to have him and you and Clint...the others... only Mr. Stark knows but when I was a kid my parents died in a car accident... Uncle Ben and Aunt May took me in, they couldn't have kids so they raised me as their child... Then Ben died too and you know the rest... it was only May and me until Mr. Stak came to my life...</p><p>-That's a lot of things kid -Steve said smiling warmly- thanks you for sharing them with me...</p><p>-No problem Cap -he said- </p><p>-Peter! Steve! can you hear us?!</p><p>-Yeah we're here! -Steve screamed- please hurry Peter is hurt!</p><p>-Don't you worry guys! we're gonna get you out of there and then we'll go to the Tower and I'll order you guys an entire serving of shawarma...</p><p>Both smiled at the recognition of Clint voice, he happily let them know his newborn baby was a boy and that he was okay and his wife Laura was okay too, after that the archer and all the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents worked hard to get almost all of the debris out and made a way for them to get out, Clint entered and found them quickly, Steve was walking towards the exit with Peter in his arms, the teenager looked tired and a bit pained but smiled anyway he helped Steve and both got Peter out first, then the soldier came out and lastly Clint, all of them boarded the quinjet and went to the back to Tower, Peter taken care of and the archer left to go back home after ordering Shawarma as he promised...</p><p>-Are you guys sure you're okay? -Clint  asked before going- </p><p>-Don't worry -Steve said waving goodbye from his place at the edge of Peter's bed- </p><p>-Yeah we're fine -Peter said- go see your kid... and send pictures! I did a bet with Sam that is gonna look like Laura...</p><p>-Oh Sam is so screwed -Clint said- </p><p>-Yes! I knew it! Ahhh...damn it!</p><p>-Careful kid -Steve said lowering him back onto the bed- </p><p>-This will be nothing tomorrow -Peter said- but the look on Sam's face? that's gonna last forever...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>